Glossary
1V1 * A battle between two individual heroes, with no assistance from their allies. Area of Effect * Often abbreviated as AoE, this term refers to abilities that deal damage to enemies in an area. This includes circles, cones, or otherwise. Assassin * A Hero role largely devoted to dealing massive damage to the enemy team. Back * To return to base to heal up. Backline * The backline refers to enemies generally positioned in the back of enemy formations, behind their "tanks" or other defensive line. These heroes are generally ranged, dealing damage or supporting their allies safely in the backline. Bait * To lure opponents into ambushes or traps, often done by making opponents believe a hero is alone while their allies wait unseen nearby. BM * Abbreviation for "Bad manners." Usually references dishonorable opponents or allies. For example, deliberately pausing a custom game for a long period of time is BM. Body Block * Using a hero's body to prevent another hero from occupying that space or entering a choke point. * Also refers to a hero preventing a projectile ability from hitting an ally by stepping between the ability and their ally. Boss * The Boss is a powerful Mercenary camp that, when defeated, provides a powerful ally who can deal devastating amounts of damage to opposing structures. Often the site of important late-game battles. Bot * Most commonly refers to the bottom lane. * May also refer to AI controlled opponents in "robot" games. Broken * Refers to abilities or mechanics that are considered very strong, or "over powered" (see OP), in that they "break" the game. Buff * A lasting effect that amplifies a hero's stats or abilities. Bully * Also see Harass. To bully is to damage an opponent repeatedly in order to push them out of lane to regenerate health. Burst * Burst, or Burst Damage, is the term for a large amount of damage output in a very short amount of time. * Bursting down an opponent refers to unloading as much damage as possible into a single target. Cap * Short for "capture," referencing map locations that can be captured by heroes, such as those in Dragon Shire. CC (Crowd Control) * Short for Crowd Control. Refers to abilities that stun, snare, or otherwise limit the movement or abilities of opponents. Channeling / Channeled Ability * The act of casting an ability or taking an action that requires a set period of time to complete. This includes certain abilities or in-game objectives. Chokepoint * A narrow area of a map that provides strategic opportunities to corner and attack opponents, often with area of effect abilities. Combo * When multiple abilities are used together or in sequence in a way that makes them more effective than when used separately. For example, stunning an opponent so they will take more damage from an AoE ability. Dominated * Announced when one team kills all of the heroes on an opposing team. Feeding * Dying repeatedly so as to "feed" opponents XP. Focus * A call to direct attacks and abilities towards a specific target. Focusing allows teams to strategically take out an enemy team instead of spreading their damage out thin. Kite * To run away from an opponent, just out of range, while continuing to attack. Kiting allows heroes to attack safely without putting themselves at rick, or buy time for their allies to arrive. OOM * Abbreviation for "Our of Mana." Usually this is a call from a hero to notify their team they will be unable to cast abilities and provide much damage during a team fight. Poking * Poking refers to using your ranged abilities to lure in and harass your enemies before a full on engage. Push * To focus on destroying minions and structures in a given lane, pushing the attack towards the enemy base. * Pushing is used strategically to apply pressure to opposing teams, forcing them to leave certain areas of the map to defend. See "Split Push" for more information. Split Push * A strategy in which one or more heroes "Push" one lane, while another hero or group of heroes push a different lane. * This strategy is often employed to divert enemy attention away from a group and is commonly employed with certain champions that can quickly return to their team or provide support from a distance. This can create lopsided scenarios giving the split pushing team a significant advantage in a team fight. Squishy * A hero that can be killed easily due to low health/defense. Team Fight * To engage in a group battle with all team members present. Ult * Short for Ultimate. Refers to the "R" ablity of most heroes (referred to in-game as their Heroic Ability). This is commonly their most powerful ability. Wombo Combo * A particularly powerful combo capable of bursting down one or more opponents to win a team fight. Category:Terminology